Richard Ryan
Captain Richard Ryan was a member of the British Army group in Scotland, and one of the main antagonists of Dog Soldiers. He was sent to the Scottish highlands to capture a werewolf, and after being savagely attacked, he becomes one. History ''Dog Soldiers During selection, Lawrence Cooper evades capture for 22 hours, impressing Ryan. However, when Cooper refuses to kill Ryan's dog without reason, Ryan shoots the dog himself and has Cooper sent back to his squad. Four or less weeks later, Ryan was approached by the Special Weapons Division, who wanted him to capture a werewolf in the Scottish Highlands for the Division to weaponize. Remembering Cooper, Ryan sent the former and Wells' squad into the Highlands as bait to lure the werewolf out. However, that night, as the full moon rises, not one but a whole pack of werewolves attack Ryan's camp, wounding Ryan and leaving him the only survivor. The next day, Ryan manages to send a flare into the sky and is found by Wells and his squad. As dusk closes, Ryan and the soldiers flee into the woods, where the come under attack from the werewolves. Ryan and the group are saved by Megan, who takes them to a deserted cottage. When the cottage is besieged by werewolves, Ryan, who has quickly recovered from his injuries, tries to shoot Sam the dog when the latter annoys him, but is stopped when Terry Milburn vomits on his head. Throughout the werewolves' frequent attacks on the cottage, Ryan remains perfectly calm and silent, and at every chance, he claims that the soldiers will all die. After Ryan, Cooper, Harry G. Wells, Megan and Witherspoon are left as the only survivors remaining, Cooper and Wells interrogate Ryan. When Ryan reveals why he had Wells and his men sent into the Highlands, the latter throws him across the room in a fit of rage. Ryan, having become a werewolf due to the wounds he suffered when his camp was attacked, then transforms. The soldiers attempt to kill Ryan by burning him and impaling a sword through his chest, but an unfazed Ryan escapes through the window into the woods. After the destructuon of the cottage, Cooper extricates himself from the rubble and prepares to leave, but as he gets up he discovers several mutilated bodies hanging from the ceiling, and it becomes clear to him that this is the werewolves' lair. He is suddenly attacked by a sole surviving werewolf. The sword sticking out of its chest makes it clear to Cooper who it is; Captain Ryan. Ryan violently batters Cooper, and pins him bleeding against a wall. The werewolf places the sword imapled in it's stomach near Cooper's mouth, intending to spear his head. However, just as the werewolf nears a victory, irony intervenes when Sam - who Ryan had tryed to kill earlier - attacks it, tearing its arm open and distracting it long enough for Cooper to get out of its way. Finding a silver letter opener amongst the dead bodies the werewolves have harvested, Cooper plunges the blade into the werewolf's chest, wounding the beast enough to briefly paralyze it. Taking these few seconds, Cooper grabs his gun, says a few parting words to Ryan with the barrel aimed between the werewolf's eyes, and pulls the trigger, sending blood everywhere and ending the Captain's life. Quotes Gallery Dog Soldiers'' RRyan.jpg Transformation.JPG|Ryan transforming. Ryan wolf.png|As a werewolf. Ryan Cooper.png|Ryan prepared to kill Cooper. Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Dog Soldiers characters Category:Deceased Category:Members of the British Army Category:High-ranking